Power Wielders: My Fight
by My-Little-Poison-Secret
Summary: Almost three years have passed since Light and L met during the Beyond Shinigami Power case in Japan, now a string of seemingly coincidental murders catches their attention and a Power long forgotten is discovered. But what does this mean for Light and L who's relationship is on the rocks? Sequel to Bad Blood. MxM YAOI. Light/L
1. Nightmare

**I'm using this 'disclaimer' as the cover for my work. The ideas and plot belong to me but the characters belong to their respective owners, as do any references made about brand names or other things that clearly do not belong to me. I do not own Death Note or any of the songs that are mentioned. Got it? Me no own. Now here's hoping that having this in the opening chapter is enough to keep me from getting sued.**

 **I recently went to Sydney and spent what little free time I had working on this fic, and the travel time back home getting the fic going enough so I could find the motivation to continue it at home. So this is for those who asked me for a sequel that at the time had been nothing more than the first 4 paragraphs in the first chapter. WARNING: SLIGHT DUB-CON IN CHAPTER 11. Thank you to Guest, angelanehwalker and cheeseandhamburger for the reviews on Bad Blood.**

Get up, Get up, Get up,

I'm a show you everything I've got inside

I won't give up, give up,

Never backing down this is my fight

Every word you said had you thinking in your head

You'd leave me here for dead, but I'm alive.

Get up, Get up, Get up,

I'm a show you everything I've got inside

(My Fight: From Ashes to New)

 **28** **th** **August**

 _Hands grabbed him and forcefully submerged him within the tub of freezing water, holding him down even as his lungs screamed for air and the cold bit at his skin. He was allowed up briefly, the gasp for air cutting off as he choked on water as his head was pushed back down into the water. He struggled to get free, black dots filling his sight even as his throat burned from the intake of water that slowly drowned him._ He couldn't breathe! _The hands didn't let up, even as he blindly grasped at the appendages._ He was going to die. _His sight slowly gave way to darkness even as strength fled his body, water filling his lungs even as his eyes slowly began to shut…_

Light woke up gasping for air, heart pounding in his chest and sweat running down his brow even as panicked crimson eyes scanned unfamiliar forms within the bedroom. It took minutes of deep calming breathes before sense kicked in and he remembered that he was currently at Whammy's House and he was decidedly _not_ drowning.

He shivered slightly and pulled the covers closer to him from where they'd been tangled during his sleep, noting the absent side of the bed that L usually slept on. L had left two months ago on a case and had refused to bring Light with him, it wouldn't have mattered much, but the number of times L had left him behind had grown since the arson case in Paris almost two years ago.

Light sighed heavily. He missed his apartment back in Japan. He missed his favorite haunts and villain buddies he used to run with. He missed the thrill of a heist and the satisfaction of a successful assassination as Kira. Whilst what he had with L had started off as a whirlwind of adventure, it had quickly spiraled into an occasional gust that barely left England. He was bored. It didn't help that in the times he and L were together he was reminded that they knew practically _nothing_ about one another. Almost three years together and all they had to show for it was each other's abilities, names, family and cases. Considering that they only knew each other for less than a month during the Beyond Case in Japan, before they jumped into bed together, Light wasn't all that surprised that their relationship was built on sex. ' _And even then it's not like that's been something on the menu lately._ ' It was kind of hard to fuck if one of the participants was hardly in the same country, much less the same room. Last he heard L and Watari were in Vegas on some murder case involving prostitutes.

' _And he left me here alone with my nightmares._ ' Not that Light had mentioned his nightmares, L was barely around long enough for that conversation, and they mainly just spent their time in bed until L vanished the next morning without a word. And Light had been fine with it in the beginning, L was a detective and Light wasn't, but things grew old after the fourth time it happened and Light was growing restless. If he'd been younger, like pre-adolescent, Whammy's would have been a dream come true, high tech equipment, books and classes on every subject and students that were able to hold conversations that interested him. But Light was an adult, and he tired of dealing with the likes of Mello; Mihael Keehl, Near; Nate River, and Matt's; Mail Jeeves, childish competitions with one another.

He sighed, shifted around in his pillows before closing his eyes. He was just cresting upon sleep when phantom pain raced through his body causing him to jerk awake, heart pounding with adrenalin. ' _Looks like I'm not getting any more sleep tonight._ ' He was used to it at this point, had a laptop on standby for the very reason.

Light filled the dark room as he skimmed though the world's news before alighting upon an article of interest from Sweden. He wasn't sure what it was that caught his attention, he didn't even read though it after opening it in a new tab. What he did know by the time the sun was rising across the orphanage was that he had accumulated twenty tabs of cases from different countries and cities with the same details. ' _It's not as though there's any reason for me to stay here when L's off gallivanting across the earth.'_ He never even noticed the absent minded way his thumb rubbed over a diamond studded gothic 'L' that hung off a black felt collar.

/:/:/

L glared at the suspect seated across from the camera and cuffed to the table. All he needed was the man to tell him what he already knew, that he killed the prostitutes using his living red hair. The lab had found strands of hair containing DNA from the man currently on screen, and further searching proved that the suspect was a Level 3 Hairstrong; the same Power as Aizawa from Japan.

"We have enough evidence to arrest you for mass murder, whether or not you'll be executed or sentenced to a lesser sentence, is up to you. So I'll ask one last time, did you murder those women?" L watched as the officer holding the interview shuffled some papers around, eyes dropping from the suspects face as he prepared to leave, the criminal refusing to answer. "Very well then, remove him please." The silent officer standing by the door unchained the criminal and removed him from the room allowing the officer to turn to L. "You were right," He began to dismantle the computer setup. "I suppose this'll be the last time you'll be in contact?"

"Yes, Watari will be by to collect the equipment." L shut off his connection without another word, the screensaver on his personal laptop showing a picture of him and Light at the London Eye, the collar with L's name glinting in the sun around Light's throat where it'd hung for almost three years. ' _Has it really been two months?_ ' L hadn't taken notice of how much time had passed, far to absorb by the case he was on. Guilt rose within him when he recalled that he hadn't contacted Light once during the case, had barely spent a fleeting thought of the younger Power since the morning he'd left. ' _We'll be flying back in a few hours, unless something comes up I'll spend at least a week with him before looking for a new case._ ' With his plan firmly in mind L got up from his chair and stretched as he headed for the table that'd been set up with his sweets. He'd just picked up a bowl of gummy bears when his phone signaled an incoming call. Sitting it down with a sigh he accepted the call without bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"L, I have some bad news. It appears as though William Collins has committed suicide. He was found dead in his cell just minutes ago, suffocation via his own hair. It appears as though he used his own powers against himself." Watari's voice was low and L could hear the hum of voiced in the background.

' _Suicide? I didn't see him as someone who does take such a leap._ ' L scowled, all that work for nothing. He'd given two months of his time for this case and for this to happen felt as though he'd been cheated of a win. "Come back Watari, get the jet ready, I wish to return to Whammy's as soon as possible." He ordered instead, ending the call and crushing a gummy bear between his index and thumb.

/:/:/

Amelia Roberts stumbled in her heels with a high pitched, drunken laugh even as random bursts of flowers tumbled from her fingers to the wet pavement. The low level Level 4 Earth Power released another peal of laughter after running into a lamp post plastered in posters from a Hideki Ryuga concert she'd attended earlier that week.

"Probably shouldn't have drunken so much." She giggled, her path swerving from side to side as she continued her way home. "Always said that it'll be my last time…" The words were slurred as she slumped down upon a dripping bench, the smell of rain still in the night air despite the storm having passed. "But no matter what I do, it'll always be here to haunt me." She violently stabbed at the wooden bench and vines and small trees sprouted from the wood, earning a cross between a mad laugh and sob.

Amelia was so distressed that she didn't even notice the flickering of the streetlights or the sudden warmth in the air. She sprawled out upon the bench, arms wrapped around her waist and eyes firmly shut. Despite the fact that she was so drunk she could barely stand, the sudden warmth and screaming hatred that flooded her forced her body to jerk in shock. Thoughts and emotions that weren't her own corrupted her memories and thought patterns.

Sitting back up, clothing wet where she'd laid on the bench, green eyes narrowed in hatred landed upon a group of bar hoppers. ' _They get to have normal lives. How dare they have fun when I'm struggling? They don't deserve the Norm life they were given._ ' She got to her feet and walked across the road toward the group, not a single remnant of her drunkenness in sight.

…

 **Check out:**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Gasoline**

 **When Angels Fall - NEW FIC**

 **Power Wielders: Bad Blood**


	2. Investigation

**29** **th** **August**

" _And on local news, 25 year old Amelia Roberts has been arrested for a string of Power murders up and down the popular party strip. No statements have been released…_ "

Light shut the tab that he had opened on the news and brought up the police files on the Amelia Roberts case. It held the same details as the other twenty one cases he had managed to find. The latest one before the Amelia Roberts case was one from Vegas, William Collins. The pattern Light had discovered was a seemingly ordinary Power going on an unexplained killing spree ending in their suicide after arrest.

The taxi came to a halt outside of the hotel Light had booked, he quickly paid his fare and grabbed his luggage and laptop, moving with an efficiency born of years of city living. The summer heat hit him with a wave, the sun beating down upon him as he crossed the footpath and entered the air conditioned hotel. Australia was 11hrs ahead of England and Light felt the jetlag tugging at his conscious even as he signed in and rode the elevator up to his room.

' _I wonder how L's case is going._ ' Light left his luggage on the carpet and flopped down upon the bed without even looking out over the city skyline. ' _Wonder if he's even spared a thought for me._ ' He heaved a sigh and sat back up, locating his laptop and swiftly getting back to work. Amelia Roberts was currently under police custody and if the pattern held, she would kill herself using her own abilities. Light wanted to see her before that happened.

"Luckily for me I don't need to be there in person." He muttered, going through the motions of setting up a connection between his laptop and one from the station that held Amelia. He may have hacked his way through a few files and set up a meeting between Amelia and 'L', but it wasn't like he was using L's name for something terrible. ' _And if I had my own moniker I would use it instead._ ' Of course, using his alias 'Kira' would just lead to headaches later on and nobody would know of him if he used another. ' _Though Coil and Denerve, would have sufficed as well, I suppose.'_ Either way, it was far too late to back out, the connection establishing leaving Light looking at an empty interrogation room.

Raised, harried voices could be heard through the speakers and Light felt a swell of disappointment rise within him when he immediately guessed the cause of the outside commotion. It seemed as though he was too late. The somber officer that informed him of Amelia's suicide proved him right just minutes later. So now he sat with an idling computer in a foreign land with nothing to keep him occupied.

Grasping his bare hands together Light rested his forehead upon them as he closed his eyes in thought. He hadn't planned out where to go from here, too busy rushing to Australia in order to speak to Amelia before the girl killed herself. ' _But did she really do it?_ ' He thought suddenly, eyes narrowing as he sat up, hands falling apart. ' _A Shinigami Power could be responsible._ ' Light was perhaps the most skilled and powerful of the surviving Shinigami Powers, after the events of the BB Japan case Light had discovered that his abilities no longer flew out of control based on his emotions. He could wear what he wanted, whenever he wanted, and not run the risk of killing the people he came in contact with. Gone were the gloves and long protective gear, the only things he kept around were his sunglasses which were currently hooked over the collar of his shirt. But this control came after the usage of his full ability, something that most Powers would need to find themselves in similar situations for it to work. Light could choose when to use his ability, and he was now able to overwhelm other Levels lower then him when he put his mind to it. He hadn't told L of the transformation. ' _Just because Shinigami Powers are capable of doing this, doesn't mean one is. There may well be another Power out there._ '

/:/:/

L stretched his legs out, setting his laptop aside in favor for his phone now that the private jet had landed to refill. He hadn't had a chance to contact Light in regards to returning home and was going to seize the opportunity now that he'd been given it. The main line rung for a few seconds before it was picked up and a young voice answered.

" _Hello, the man staying in this room can't come to the phone at the moment, please try again later_." L recognized the voice instantly as Mello's, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the fact that Mello was answering the phone in L and Light's room in the first place.

"Mello, where is Light-kun? And what are you doing in my rooms?" He asked, voice mild despite the disappointment at not reaching Light like he wanted.

" _I can't answer that, I've already been paid to keep quiet about his whereabouts. As for why I'm in your room? You have the best chocolates in the building._ " The telltale snap of chocolate breaking made it through the phone.

' _Light-kun's not at Whammy's_?' L knew that Light would have bribed Mello, Matt and Near to keep silent as to his location, but Roger would be more than willing to tell L what he wanted to know. "Very well Mello, I'll be sure to speak with you about your theft when I see you next. Until then," He hung up before Mello could respond and dialed the number for the main house, rubbing his bare toes together as he watched the fuel tankers leave the runway. The dial tone cut off and L sighed as he tossed his phone to the side, running pale fingers through dark locks of hair as he pondered Light's possible locations and reason for leaving.

"Pardon me L, but I've been informed that your identity has been used in Australia in regards to an Amelia Roberts case. Were you aware of this? Did you find a case to investigate?" Watari asked as he entered the cabin, eyebrows furrowed behind glasses as he observed his ward.

' _At least I now know where Light-kun is, but why is he investigating this case?_ ' L pulled his laptop towards him and quickly found the case in question, eyes skimming over the details and finding nothing that explained why Light would have been interested. "Its fine Watari, we just have a change of destination. Take us to Sydney Australia." He ordered, shutting off his laptop and watching Watari leave the cabin without a word.

He had of course noticed that Amelia was a low level Level 4 Earth Power who, much like William Collins, had gone on a murder spree before committing suicide after arrest. Whilst that was interesting, it could have been nothing more than a coincidence as the pair had never met, much less left the country. ' _But something must have caught Light-kun's attention for him to fly all the way to Australia and use my identity to schedule an interview with the murderess._ ' The jet picked up speed as it travelled down the runway before lifting up into the sky. ' _I wonder if he suspects foul play, perhaps even a Shinigami Power_.'

L wasn't willing to admit to himself that he truly had no idea what Light did in his spare time, of which he no doubt had plenty of when L wasn't around, and he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Light may have been so desperate to do something to eat up his time that he'd steal L's identity in order to solve cases. ' _But Light-kun has never shown interest in becoming a detective before._ ' But L and Light hadn't spoken much, spending their time together wrapped around one another. Light may have been a Villain since he turned 16, but he was more than able to change his mind and choose a different path.

/:/:/

Richard Nixon blared his death metal music obnoxiously loud, grinning at the irritated looks he garnered as he idled at a stoplight, but he refused to listen to the radio, what with its constant repeated coverage of the Hideki Ryuga album that'd been released. He suffered enough when he's young daughter dragged him along to meet the man in person for an autograph. Smoke curled from his nose as he breathed out the inhale of cigarette smoke he'd just taken, fire sparking from the end of the tip as he amused himself while waiting for the chance to go.

The low level Level 2 Firestarter pressed down heavily upon the accelerator when the light turned green, tires buying rubber as he shot off down the busy street in an attempt to beat the next stoplight. He was forced to slam the breaks when a car merged into his lane, swearing loudly and causing the cherry glow of the cigarette to turn into a flame. He didn't notice the heat as the cigarette and smoke hid the increase of temperature, his own anger mixing with a foreign emotion. He only knew that he had to kill the person who'd caused him to slam on his breaks, and so he tailgated the car until it came to a stop. He drove away when the car caught on fire and went up in flames, grin hidden behind grey wispy smoke.

…


	3. Break-up

**Thank you cheeseandhamburger for the review last chapter.**

 **1** **st** **September**

Light reclined in his seat, a pot of tea cooling upon a table next to a porcelain plate that held his sandwich. He'd forgone his laptop for a newly purchased Tablet and was typing up his notes that he had begun to compile in regards to the pattern he'd discovered. He'd come to Australia with only twenty one known cases, that number had jumped to sixty and counting, including Amelia Roberts. The strange thing that he couldn't get past was the timeline, there were cases as far back as thirty years and Light wasn't sure if it was someone who passed the task onto a successor, or someone who was able to live longer than the average human. He'd just sat his Tablet back down in order to take a drink when someone dropped down heavily in the seat in front of him with a tray of various desserts with fruits on them, Light eyed the blueberries with slight nausea before glancing up at his company. L wasn't even looking at him, plastic spoon in mouth as his nibbled away on a pastry that had blueberries throughout it, an expression of slight disgust as he sat the spoon aside and pushed the pastry towards Light.

"Do you want the rest of this Light-kun?" L asked, selecting another sweet as he nudged the rejected blueberry pastry towards Light.

Light was quick to move away from the plate, not even willing to come in contact with his mortal enemy, the blueberry. Of course L didn't know that Light and the blueberry were at odds with one another, it's not like he'd ever mentioned that he was highly allergic to the small berry after all. So instead he nudged the plate to the edge of the table furthest away from him, L's grey eyes following the moment before turning back to his new pastry which had passed the initial taste test.

"I thought you would be in Vegas for a while longer? You never contacted me to inform me of your change of plans, I would have stayed in London." He said, not letting it be obvious that he hadn't planned on staying in London once he caught the case he was currently figuring out. L finally looked up at him at that, grey eyes considering him silently for a moment.

"No you wouldn't of, something drew you out here and you wouldn't have sat it aside. So tell me, what was so impotent about the Amelia Roberts case that you just had to pretend to be me to gain access? Did you get a chance to get what you wanted before she ended her life?" L snuck a hand out and stole Light's abandoned tea cup, filling it with the still warm tea despite Light informing him that it wouldn't be sweet enough for his liking.

"I didn't get a chance to speak to her," He said, leaning away from the table and watching as L tasted the tea before pulling a face and sipping at it instead. "She killed herself just minutes before the interview." He wouldn't apologize for using L's name to try and get what he wanted, L would never have shown interest in the case anyway, it wasn't like he was trying to steal L's glory or anything. ' _Though I suppose it's not like I can hope he doesn't know, something brought him here. Speaking of which…_ ' Light reached out and picked apart his sandwich, no longer all that hungry. "How did you manage to find me?" He asked, dropping bits of bread upon the ground and watching as seagulls fought over it. "I gave Mello, Matt and Near what they charged, for them to keep their mouths shut." Not that it mattered much when money wasn't an issue.

L visibly hesitated at that, eyes flicking down to the tea cup guiltily as pale fingers spun it around in his grasp. Light had a strong suspicion that he wouldn't like what L would tell him. He was about to prompt L into answering him again when L looked back up and blurted something out that was to rushed for Light to understand.

/:/:/

L knew that Light would be beyond angry when he found out how L managed to track him down. It was a huge invasion of privacy and L hadn't planned on revealing it to Light in the first place. But when someone managed to track somebody down from different countries, it was something that would be called into question. So he blurted out the truth, hoping Light would leave it at that and let the topic drop. He wasn't that lucky. Light was quick to ask for a repeated answer. ' _May as well get this over with_.' He took a deep breath and started again.

"I asked a high level Level 5 Tracker to attach a tracking signal to your essence. I'm the only one who can use it." He finished weakly as Light's amber eyes bled into furious crimson even as a flush made its way into Light's cheeks.

"You did _what_?" Light hissed, his voice low and deadly which sent a chill down L's spine when coupled with the eerie crimson eyes.

"I had a Tracker," L began stupidly, nervously shifting in his seat when Light cut him off.

"I heard you the first time!" The young man snapped, getting to his feet and clearly not in the state of mind to remember the chaos his eye colour would cause the general public.

"Light-kun, I understand you're mad but you mustn't leave in this state." L said, reaching out to grab Light's elbow and dropping his arm when Light moved it out of L's reach. "At least put on a pair of sunglasses." He requested softly, glancing around at the crowds of natives and tourists with cameras.

"I didn't bring them, funny, I didn't expect anything to set me off today." Light's voice was still furious but had dropped even lower in order to prevent drawing unwanted attention to themselves.

"Then let me explain." L begged, again reaching out to try and encourage Light to stay put.

"What's to explain? You clearly don't trust me despite the fact that I haven't done anything wrong since we got together no matter how much I've been tempted. I laze around for days on end waiting for you to come back home and spend some time with me before you take off. I had friends and associates back home that I could spend time with but I don't know anyone in England. I left home for you and you can't seem to even show me enough curtsy to keep your nose out of my business!" Light's voice had steadily been growing louder with every word, his eyes now completely crimson as he glared down at L with narrowed eyes.

' _He's never said anything about this._ ' L thought, ever conscious of the curious glances they were gaining. "Light-kun, I didn't know you felt that way. The last thing I wanted was for you to become isolated." Though L pushed aside the curl of possessive jealousy at the thought of sharing Light with others.

"That's not the point L," Lights voice was suddenly tired as the young man slumped down into the chair he'd stood up from. "I'm lonely, and we barely spend time with one another. In the beginning you took me on cases with you, now you leave for months on end and I'm left behind. I want more than this L, and you asking a Tracker to put a trace on me?" Light dropped his head into his hands, hiding his eyes from the world.

' _What exactly is he saying_?' L thought with rising dread, somehow sensing how this conversation was going to end but unwilling to fully accept it. "I didn't do it because I don't trust you, Light-kun…" L trailed off, not sure if he wanted to reveal why he did what he did.

How could he even begin to explain the terror that still filled him at the memory of Light being kidnapped and tortured? That his dreams, when he slept, consisted of him getting there too late to save Light? That he felt secure knowing that no matter where L went, he would always manage to find his way back to Light? How could he explain that after almost three years he still hadn't overcome the fear that Light may be taken from him once again, that this fear had led to him leaving Light behind at a secure location?

"I can't do this anymore." Light's voice was muffled, but L could still hear the pain held within it. The younger male reached up behind his neck, tanned fingers undoing the silver clasps of the collar which hadn't been removed once since Light had put it on all that time ago, placing it on the table so the 'L' was facing diamond side up, sparkling in the sunlight.

He couldn't spare a thought for Light though, his own heart was breaking as the full implications of Light's words and action hit him. His nightmares were coming true, he was losing Light, and whilst it may not have been in the way he'd dreamed, it was still happening. "Don't do this." L didn't recognize his own voice, the pleading, broken tone a new one for him. "Don't go Light-kun...I can change things…you can come with me...I'll spend more time with you... you can have your freedom." Despite all he was willing to offer or do, L refused to have the trace removed.

As though sensing this Light looked up with glazed amber eyes and a small, sad smile, slowly getting to his feet and managing to give the blueberry pastry a wide berth. "Goodbye L, I wish you all the best in whatever you set your mind on." L leaned into the kiss that Light placed on his forehead, reaching out to late to grab the young man as he walked away and was lost within the crowd. He clung desperately to the collar instead.

…


	4. Pastry

**Thank you all who faved/followed and CakexBandxLife, Guest for the reviews. So, on another note, does anyone suspect who the bad guy is this fic? Some of you guessed Beyond in the first one and I'm hoping I've left it obscure enough this time 'round for people to be at least a little bit surprised…**

 **18** **th** **September**

When Soichiro found out that Light had left his family for the Villains he was devastated. When he found out that his son was a Shinigami Power he knew that the devastation he'd felt earlier was nothing compared to what he had felt at that revelation. That all paled in comparison every time he saw his son in near tears after his separation from L. Soichiro had felt that they had started their relationship far too early, they knew nothing about one another and had jumped into living with one another just days after meeting, but he kept his mouth shut because Light was happy and like any father Soichiro wanted his children's happiness. When Light turned up on his doorstep Soichiro, Sachiko and Sayu welcomed him home with open arms and tears. But as the days went by it became clear that Light was hurting, that even though he and L had started their relationship under extreme circumstances they had truly loved one another.

So it was entering the third week since Light turned up on the doorstep of his own home looking for a place to stay until he got back on his feet, that Soichiro put a call out to L in the hope of forcing the pair to work on their issues and fight for their relationship. He'd been informed that L was unavailable due to a case he was currently working on, and had to leave a message. It was Sachiko who suggested he take Light out in an attempt to get him to open up. That was how Soichiro found himself sitting in a café with his depressed son over cups of tea.

"So where did you go? What did you see?" Soichiro asked, not quite sure how to go about breaking the ice without bringing up L.

"Went to Paris for a bit, saw the sights there, and took a stint in Australia before coming back here. Mostly I was in England, so I spent my time exploring tourist destinations." Lights voice was dull and unenthusiastic as he answered, only the slight flicker of sadness told Soichiro that L had been with him for those travels. "Did mum put you up to this?" Light asked suddenly, though his voice was only mildly curious as he stirred his tea that he had yet to drink.

"We're worried about you." Soichiro said in response, taking a drink from his own tea and reaching for one of two muffins that had been provided for them. "You turn up on our doorstep after all this time…" He trailed off, unable to continue his train of thought.

"If it's a problem I can go to one of my other places, I only sold my main apartment." Light said instead, grabbing the second muffin and biting into it even as Soichiro bit into his and noticed what kind it was. "Strawberry…" Light trailed off as he lowered the muffin and considered it silently. "Did I do the right thing?" He asked in a soft voice Soichiro would have missed had he not been paying close attention to his son's reaction to the fruit he'd been avoiding for almost three weeks. He also noted the way Light's hand went towards his neck in what seemed like habit, Soichiro recalling the collar from the Beyond case that once resided there.

"I think you and L have some things to work out and perhaps the separation was good for the both of you." Soichiro sat his muffin down and regarded his son, catching Light's eyes in order to convey how serious his next statement would be. "Always remember though, love isn't everything. If you truly feel as though your relationship has no way of changing or getting better then perhaps it's a good thing you remain apart, otherwise you'll tear each other apart in your attempts to make things work. If I may offer my personal opinion?" Soichiro waited for Light's nod before continuing. "I believe you can work things out, what you and L have is worth fighting for." Having said his piece Soichiro grabbed his to-go cup and the remainder of his muffin and got to his feet. "I need to get to work, but think about what I've said." He instructed Light before leaving the café.

/:/:/

L knew he was being ridiculous. Almost three weeks spent moping around a penthouse suite in Australia and vindictively eating various blueberry creations just to spite Light who had turned away the last blueberry pastry L had given to him. He was apparently being so 'childish'; Watari's choice of word, that Watari himself had abandoned L well into his second week of sulking. L didn't know where Watari had gone, nor did he make the effort to find out, instead he whiled away the hours eating sweets and looking out over the Harbor at the boats, ferry's, yachts and tourists that passed below his floor. No doubt if Light were here with him they would have been one of those tourists snapping photos of the Harbor Bridge and Opera House. That topic of thought soured his mood and he took a large bite from a blueberry scone in retaliation. He didn't even dare think about the collar he'd kept in his possession.

' _I don't know why I'm reacting this way. I've never been one for attachments before, why now?_ ' L had a sneaking feeling that it was because he never loved any of the others but he was currently ignoring that voice and pretended it was something else. The incessant beeping from his laptop informed him that he'd received yet another email, the last one had come from chief Yagami in Japan, he'd refused to open that email and had made Watari answer it instead.

This time it was an email from the Australian police in regards to a man known as Richard Nixon a Firestarter Power who'd gone on a killing spree much like Amelia Roberts had. ' _Not to mention William Collins did the same thing._ ' L pushed aside his food and focused on the contents of the email, mind awhirl as he noticed the similarities between cases. ' _Light-kun came here to speak to Amelia, there must be a reason why he believes these cases are linked._ ' For L now knew that there was no coincidences, a pattern had been established and Light had somehow picked up on it before L did. ' _And the Collins case was the one I worked on. To think, I missed something this big_.' Then again, he had missed the deterioration of his relationship. ' _Maybe it's time for me to retire, I'm missing things I shouldn't be missing._ ' He didn't think too long on that thought, unwilling to accept defeat when he was still able to work. ' _I'll only stop when I have no other choice._ ' He scheduled a meeting with the Australian police on the case, noting that he'd have to clean up before he left the hotel. He sent off a quick message to Watari before taking a shower.

Watari was waiting for him by the time he'd finished, neutral expression in place that L knew was hiding Watari's true thoughts. No doubt Watari was relieved that L was finally up to working again, but what Watari didn't know was that L was only doing this for Light. He had to know if Light was correct in thinking there was a case, if there was one, L was willing to give the case back to Light and help him in any way he could. The pair left the hotel room and rode the elevator down in silence, the car parked in the underground garage waiting for them.

"I wish to see the suspect in person rather than through electronic means." L said, getting into the backseat of the car while Watari got in behind the drivers wheel. "I need to see if there's something that might be missed if I were to conduct an interview from behind a screen." Watari started the car and they began to exit the car park.

"What made you decide to take on this case in the first place?" Watari asked from up front, merging into the controlled chaos that was Sydney traffic.

"It was something Light was looking into, it's why he was here in the first place." L said voice was soft as he gazed out the window at the foot traffic that filled the footpaths.

/:/:/

Richard couldn't believe that he'd been caught. Time after time, Power after Power, he kept finding himself cuffed and locked up. He needed to find a Shinigami Power, someone who was more than capable of committing kills from countries away without being suspected. But Richard knew that the Shinigami were hunted down and killed the moment they were revealed. The foreign presence in his mind didn't like that knowledge. It didn't like that it'd have to give up another form. It'd heard that someone important was coming to do an interview, he couldn't help but wonder if it was someone he could possess. Richards's lips pulled up into a wicked grin as he leaned back and waited.

…


	5. Fire

**18** **th** **September**

L cautiously entered the interview room, eyes narrowing in on the suspect Richard Nixon who sat cuffed at the metal table in the center of the room. The man didn't look any different from any other person, though L knew that the man was a low level Firestarter who'd killed plenty of people to be considered a threat. L's own ability would keep him safe from any attacks should there be any, and with that knowledge he sat down in his customary pose in front of the suspect.

"Mr. Nixon, I'll cut to the chase. Why did you go on the killing spree? What made you decide to use your abilities against the Norms after years of living peacefully beside them? For I do not believe that you've done this before." L carefully watched Richards expressions, of which were contradictory. Whilst the man appeared to be remorseful and horrified at what he'd done, there was a malicious, uncaring gleam in his eyes that also showed in the pull of his mouth.

"How do you know I've never done this before? I could have been killing for years before I got caught." Richard leaned back in his chair, chains clinking loudly as they swayed. "They pissed me off, they deserved to die, all of them, the lesser species." Richard paused and leaned forward, eyes locking upon L intensely. "It makes me feel good, I enjoy the rush it gives me. The way your abilities give you a rush that almost feels as though you're absorbing the life-force of those you kill, it's addictive." Richard ran a most pink tongue over his cracked lips, but L noted the muted traces of horror and disgust in the man's otherwise uncaring eyes. "It tastes even better when the Power kills themselves afterwards…"

That was the only warning L was given before Richard spontaneously combusted, flames kicking up towards the ceiling and the room filling with Richards pained screaming even as smoke and the sickening smell of burning hair and flesh filled the small room. L pushed himself from the table, channeling his abilities towards the burning man to no effect, something which worried L a great deal. The door bust open with a loud thud and officers raced to put the flames out despite the deathly silence from the burning form of what was once Richard Nixon and was now a burnt corpse laying on the ground. The flames went out, but it was obvious the man was dead.

"What the hell happened?" An officer asked, voice high with disbelief. "He was wearing the Neutralizing cuffs we use for all Powers. How was he able to use his abilities?" People could be heard retching outside the room due to the smell, others bringing in implements to try and fan out the room.

"I want to know why my abilities had no effect on him despite me being a far higher Level than he." L muttered, walking out of the room to escape the smell and the sight of the corpse. Watari stood waiting for him wearing a grim expression, hands tucked away behind his back.

"I heard what happened, did you at least manage to get what you wanted before it occurred?" He asked, falling into step beside L as they left the station that was swarming with officers.

' _Not that it makes any sense._ ' L thought before answering Watari's inquiry. "He spoke of how it was almost like a drug when he used his abilities to kill Norms, but it tasted even better when the Power killer kills himself at the end." L paused when he and Watari got seated within the car and started again when they began to drive towards the hotel. "But his expressions were almost as though there were two people in those cuffs." L broke off in thought, his thumb absently drifting up to his lips. ' _What did he mean by 'it tastes even better when they kill themselves'?'_ He thought in wonder. ' _How can he experience that if he's dead? How would one even pass on that information?_ ' L couldn't help but wonder if Light experienced the same rush that Richard spoke of when killing.

/:/:/

Light was, for lack of a better word, drunk. No, there was undoubtedly better words then that, he just couldn't think of them at that moment…because he was drunk, obviously. He blamed his current state on his 'buddies', his overeager 'friends' who'd started handing him free flowing drinks the moment he entered one of his more favorite haunts and reconnected with his villain buddies. The Death Note was hopping tonight, villains chatting in large groups even as they danced to the fast-paced music. Rem and Ryuk were struggling to keep up with the drink orders that kept coming, tabs running high as more people joined the impromptu celebration.

Light had been asked by well over thirteen different groups when he'd be back in business and if he was interesting in joining them in various heists and narcotics movements. He felt free for the first time in a long time, he belonged with these people, and he couldn't fully understand why he's given it all up.

' _You did it because you were in love._ ' Light shook his head and struggled to drink from one of the four glasses in front of him that was actually just one. ' _You're still in love._ ' He succeeded in downing the vodka and abruptly being handed another one from another villain.

"Hey, where are you planning on getting a new place to live? Aren't you currently living in Norm territory with your hero father?" Someone asked and it was taken up by others who voiced the same question.

"I've got other places, I only sold the main one." Light's words were slurred as he struggled to pronounce them properly. "I'll probably move into one by tomorrow, living with the hero's is starting to drive me crazy." And he wasn't lying, his father's coworkers dropped by randomly and every time he was asked 'What are your plans now?' Almost as though they expected him to join them in their fight against the villains.

"Man that sounds like a nightmare. Well, the moment you get yourself set up, let me know. We need a computer hacker for our next heist."

"We need documents."

"We need to track someone down who's been filching narcotics from under our noses."

Voices rose over the music as people struggled to let themselves be heard, Light simply nodded his head as he downed another three drinks that'd been provided for him, missing the third one five times before grasping it. Slowly the crowd around him dispersed and Light was free to drink alone whilst watching the movements of those on the dance floor. A flash of memory of he and L moving against one another on the same dance floor, had him looking away with sadness.

"I see your boyfriend isn't here with you this time." Ryuk's harsh voice broke through Light's concentration and Light lifted amber eyes to Ryuk's pale face. "You to split up?" Ryuk slid a drink across the bar. "It's on the house."

Light picked it up and toasted it towards Ryuk before downing it. "Pretty sure there's a high chance of me dying from alcohol poisoning if I drink anymore at this point." He muttered, or, he thought he did. "I left him." He caught Ryuk's look of surprise and it only served to make him even more depressed. "I left…I just left. How could I do that? What was I thinking?" He rested his head upon the worn wood in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Well then what are you going to do about it?" Ryuk asked, poking at Light until he lifted his head to glare at the other Power. "You love each other, so fight for what you had. Rem and I went through a bad patch, now look at us, ten years married and counting." Ryuk cleaned away the glasses that'd piled up around Light, leaving him to his thoughts.

' _That's the second person who's told me to do something like that._ ' But Light was beyond intoxicated at that point and wasn't in any state to be making decisions, especially if he was having trouble seeing. ' _That's something for tomorrow._ ' He staggered to his feet, leaning heavily against the bar when he noticed that at some point Ryuk had slipped him a key to the office bedroom above the club. He stumbled up the stairs, unlocking the door and locking it behind him, before collapsing heavily upon the bed fully clothed and deeply asleep the moment he hit the bed.

…


	6. Coma

**It's 10:30pm and the temp is 27C, its so hot :(. I've been working on the third and final fic for this series which will be titled Power Wielders: Toy Solider, but I'm not sure when it'll be finished, phone+heat=sweat and its not very helpful when it comes to writing, rest assured, PW:TS will be finished and posted, just maybe when Australia exits our summer ;)**

 **Knovember – thank you for the review :)**

 **22** **nd** **September**

After the Richard Nixon incident it was necessary to lay low for a few days, and thus the days passed without incident, but hunger arose once again and there was already someone who'd been selected. The interviewer who'd addressed Richard whilst Richard was possessed, was a Power, and though it was unknown what kind of Power the man was, any Power was worth the effort. It took barely a thought, one moment the surroundings were those of a dark bedroom filled by Brand Label clothing, the next the new form taken was floating weightless along the air currents following one of the newer connection lines that sprouted out across the sky in all directions. Quick to funnel down towards the ground in a swirling invisible mass, heading straight through the framework of a classy hotel building and finding the target immediately.

/:/:/

L didn't even notice the change in temperature, the Australian summer heat was able to fight the air conditioning in the room despite it going at full strength. So when an invisible mass of heat and foreign emotions slammed into him, he'd been caught completely unawares. One moment he'd been eating a bowl of various ice-creams, the next the bowl had hit the carpet spilling its contents across the floor even as L struggled with the violent maelstrom of emotions and thoughts that weren't his own. His mind and body screamed at him, clutching at his head did nothing to ease the pain even as it felt as though his abilities were tearing him apart from the inside.

The pain grew in strength, a voice that wasn't his own crying out with him even as they both fought for control. L soon followed the fate of the ice-cream, hitting the floor and throwing up the contents of his stomach even as his flesh and bones felt like they were tearing through his skin. Black dots danced across his vision as he battled with the confusion of the attack and the random bouts of hunger and anger at being defied. He felt as his ability sparked, or snapped, or _somethinged_ and he couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped his lips as it felt as though something was being violently torn from his soul. The voice that wasn't his own was screaming loudly, either in pain or in fear L wasn't sure. L wasn't sure of anything at that point other than the blinding pain that crippled him.

Pain filled sobs escaped him, his body shaking as wave after wave of pain hit him, the voice within still screaming but growing louder and louder with every second. He felt as though his very soul was being stretched, that his insides were being torn out whilst he was still alive. Panicked hands went to his stomach only to find the flesh still whole and unmarred, returning to quickly cradle his head that felt close to splitting. He could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue and he believed he could hear the raised voice of concern from Watari as the elder tried to infuse L with his Healing ability. It only served to act as a temporary balm, every time Watari sent healing waves through L it helped not only him but the alien presence inside him as well, that moment of peace became a battle for control only to be snatched away by the cruel claws of pain that dazed both L and the Other until another healing wave soothed them enough to fight again.

The black dots in his vision were becoming more dominant and L vaguely noticed that he couldn't hear or see anything regardless, he'd lost the ability to feel anything outside of the pain and brief moments of rest. The other fought on, and L's own ability was burning his chest, bubbling up within him as though lava. He didn't know how long he was down for, it felt like hours, days even, but his ability lashed out and L screamed when he felt the other snap away from his soul, splintering him and sending his body into shock. He didn't fight the encroaching darkness, too worn out by the assault on his mind by the other and his own ability to even consider putting up the effort. His eyes could have been shut the whole time, or wide open and unseeing, it didn't matter in the end. L was unconscious to the world within seconds, unheeding of Watari's frantic phone calls and repetitions of L's name.

/:/:/

Agony, burning, blinding, dominating, agony. Couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel, and couldn't touch anything but agony. That damned Power had been a Neutralizer, how had that been missed? How was such a thing disregarded? Nothing like this had ever happened before, the agony and fear that tried to dominate all thought. Neutralizer Powers were something that were to be avoided at all costs, had been hammed into memory but apparently not instinct.

Weariness and fatigue was quick to overcome the fear and agony. Frayed nerves settled once again into a solid form, the sound of worried voices filling the air of a familiar room. Nothingness was ever quicker as sleep forced it's presence to be known. Rest was needed, for after an event such as that, hunger would be ravaging away at mind and body. A new prey would be needed. But that could wait, patience was a virtue.

/:/:/

When Soichiro had seen the unobtrusive email sitting in his inbox, he thought nothing of it. A seemingly normal email in an inbox filled with other, unopened emails that were all varying in degrees of importance. So the fact that he didn't get around to it immediately didn't worry him, there were other emails that had to be answered first. He forgot the email during the long work day.

It was purely by chance he'd opened his email account and spotted the yet-to-be-opened email, he was at home at that point enjoying time with his wife and daughter, Light having moved out to everyone's disappointment, when he recalled that he had to email the forensics department over a DNA panel. Upon opening said unobtrusive email he felt a wave of guilt and dread crash over him.

That was why he was currently speeding through the Villain sector looking for his son's new residence. The email had been from Watari informing Soichiro of L's hospitalization and the elder's plea for Light to return to Australia to be with the detective who still loved the younger man.

' _Why didn't I insist that Light take me to his new place? After everything I should have gone there at least once, all I have is an address in a place I rarely go to._ ' Soichiro refused to give up, spotting the name of the street he was after and leaving the skyscrapers behind for small homes with neatly tended to gardens. The house his son now lived at was larger than the family home, though the garden was unruly and there was no car in the drive aside from Soichiro's which he put into park and locked as he speed walked to the front door and rapped his knuckles upon the wood.

/:/:/

Light couldn't remember why he'd chosen to buy the house he was currently living in, only that it seemed like a good idea at the time. ' _It's was a terrible idea and I never want to do it again._ ' He growled in frustration, tempted to kick the object of said frustration but knowing full well that it would solve nothing. The lawnmower sat there mocking him. "I'll simply just buy another one, then who'll be laughing." He muttered, glaring out at the backyard that was hidden amongst the weeds and overgrown grass. At least, he was sure he had a backyard at one point. ' _Then again, when have I ever mowed the lawn?_ ' The stubborn mower and the grassy forest told him that such a thing had never entered his mind, and he lived in an apartment where such things weren't necessary.

He was just about to give the lawnmower another go at getting it started when the sound of someone calling for him from the front of the house accompanied by knocking, distracted him. ' _I wonder who that could be?_ ' He cautiously left the backyard, the grass no doubt hiding a large number of animals he had no intention of stumbling across, and entered the back door, locking it securely before heading through to the front where he recognized his father's frantic voice. He flung the door open in a panic, eyes searching for signs of injury whilst mentally running through a list of people important enough to warrant such a response from his father.

"Is it mother? Sayu? Are they okay? What happened?" He asked in a rush, looking around for either of the mentioned women and finding no one.

"They're fine, Light, Watari just contacted me, its L…" His voice faded out at that, Light suddenly overcome by dread and fear.

"What happened? Is he okay? Is he alive?" He managed to get out whilst his thoughts were screaming at him. ' _I can't believe I left him alone. I should have been there. He can't die thinking I hate him. Oh, God, please no._ ' He didn't realize he was clutching at his chest whilst gasping for air until his father grabbed his arms and firmly shook him a bit.

"He's in a coma, still in Australia. Go, a jet is waiting for you." Light was out the door before his father could even finish his sentence, front door wide open and wearing only the clothes and shoes he had on. He didn't have the time to pack, L needed him and he would be there when L woke up.

…


	7. Awakening

**Knovember – Lucky you ;)**

 **24** **th** **September**

The familiar sound of the heart monitor filled the air as a welcomed backdrop. Light held L's hand loosely in his grip even as he rested his head upon the hospital sheets that wrapped around L's still form. He had yet to wake up. Light knew that things could go either way, L could wake up a day from now, a month from now, years from now… ' _Or never at all_.' He closed his eyes firmly for a moment, banishing the thought, before reopening them and looking up to trace L's emotionless face. ' _He wouldn't let that happen. I know he fought hard to stay here, he won't let this beat him_.' Light ignored the logical side that told him there was a far higher chance of L never awakening then wakening. Watari had tried everything in his power to wake L from his sleep, but much like the effects Light had felt after using his abilities during the Beyond case, Watari couldn't heal what had been caused by one's own powers.

"Perhaps you should consider going to the hotel and getting some rest." Watari laid a comforting hand upon Light's shoulder as he stood behind him. "You look like you need it, you've been here since you arrived in the country and must be feeling the effects of jetlag."

"I'm fine." Light replied stubbornly, tightening his hold on L's hand as though he feared being dragged away from him. "I can catch up on sleep later." What he didn't say was 'later when L's awake.'

Watari let out a tired sigh and sat upon the chair to Light's right, bespectacled gaze looking down upon L's form with worry and parental love. "He was a right mess when you left." He said suddenly, blue eyes meeting amber. "Insisted on eating sweets that used blueberries in the making of them."

Light couldn't help the wince at that, absently rubbing his thumb on the top of L's hand. ' _Probably a good thing I wasn't around for that._ ' It probably would have been him in the current situation if he had been, not L. "I'm sure he did that because I refused the last blueberry pastry he tried to give me." Light replied, unwilling to go into details as to why he'd refused. He didn't want his allergy becoming public knowledge, no doubt it could be used against him in some way, and Beyond was creative enough without it.

"Indeed. I didn't stay for the last few days, he finally snapped out of it when he was called to interview a suspect captured by the police." Watari said nothing more, content to open his newspaper and read in silence whilst the heart monitor beeped away.

Two hours passed like that, Light fighting off sleep and clutching at L's hand whilst Watari read through his stories in his paper. Eventually Light released L's hand and got to his feet, shuffling towards the doorway. "Do you want anything from the canteen?" He asked over his shoulder.

Watari looked up briefly for a moment. "No, thank you." He said, glancing briefly at L.

"You'll get me if something changes?" Light asked, eyes resting on pale face framed by inky black locks. ' _What if he wakes when I'm not here?_ ' It was the sole reason why Light had hesitated when it came to leaving the room in the first place. "Maybe I'll go later," He took a hesitant step back towards his seat when Watari cleared his throat, catching Light's attention.

"I'll let you know the moment something changes, you need a short break before you run yourself into the ground." Watari's voice was firm, the paper resting on his lap. "Good, freshen up, then return to your vigil." Light reluctantly nodded in agreement, casting one last look at L before leaving the room in search for the canteen.

/:/:/

Awakening in a hospital room wasn't something to become a habit. The well-wishers and various questions left the mind awhirl and rest was sorely sort after. But the hunger was ever present and growing. The Neutralizer was no doubt in the same position, probably had yet to awaken though. That brought a smug grin and a pleasant thought to both face and mind.

The high level Level 5 Possessor Power leaned back against the hospital pillows, eyes ever observing the people passing outside the room for a potential meal. It was easy to ignore the flowers and cards from well-wishers, magazines with Hideki Ryuga's face plastered on the front cover sat upon a chair.

It was in a moment of absent gazing, a younger, attractive, brunette haired and amber eyed male, passed by the room with a wearied look upon his face. What truly caught the eye, was the hidden thrill of death that followed the young male. A distinctive aura that could only ever be associated with two kinds of Powers. A Possessor and a Shinigami. The Shinigami was what was craved, the perfect victim. Unfortunately it was too soon after the failed attempt to possess the Neutralizer, but even after Australia was a memory in the past, the Shinigami would be in the future.

/:/:/

Light hadn't expected there to be any change in L's vitals during the brief time he was away, but that didn't stop him from being anxious the whole time, or from hurrying back the moment he was able. He only settled when he had L's hand back in his own and checked the monitors for any change. Watari had moved on to a magazine at that point, Hideki Ryuga's face on the cover under a headline that spoke of the end of his Australian tour.

' _Sayu's going to be pleased to know that he'll be returning to Japan later this week._ ' Light thought to himself as he sipped at his coffee. It seemed that now he was unwilling to leave L's side, he had more than enough time to make plans. Originally he wanted to return to Japan, back to the Villain sector with all his associates and favorite haunts. Now, if L was willing, he wanted to remain by L's side, not necessarily as a partner, but someone who could be there with him on cases. ' _I suppose there's nothing keeping me from creating my own identity as a detective and just go from there.'_ But he didn't really want to do that, Light had no interest for that kind of work. Why send criminals to the courts when they could be set free? Light preferred his way, Kira judging the guilty and removing the stain from existence.

He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't notice the slight change in the readings on the monitor. He did notice when L's hand tightened around his own and the way his eyelids fluttered. Light shot out of his seat in the blink of an eye, moving closer to L's head with hope growing within his chest. The only sign that he hadn't lost his mind was Watari setting aside his magazine and approaching the bed to stand by Light.

"L?" Light whispered, carding his fingers through inky locks. "L, can you hear me?" He asked, glancing down at their conjoined hands when L squeezed them. "You're awake," He could hear the relief in his voice even as it coursed through him, he sagged against the bed a waited for grey eyes to open once again. He'd been so sure that it would be longer before L awoke, had no idea of the extent of the damage caused by L's abilities turning against him, but now that L was awake things could finally be worked out. Like why L's abilities turned against him in the first place. Grey eyes finally opened, zeroing in straight on Light.

"It's good to see you awake L, you gave us quite the fright." Watari said, placing a hand on L's shoulder briefly before lifting it. "I'll go get a doctor then." He left before they could stop him.

"Light-kun?" L's voice was thin and reedy, Light quickly filled a glass with water from a jug on the bedside and gently helped L drink from it.

"I'm here L, everything fine." Light said with a smile, setting the glass down and returning his fingers to L's hair.

"You can't be here." L's voice was strong and clear, sending a shard of hurt through Light even as grey eyes were hidden from view as L succumbed to sleep, leaving Light frozen in place.

…


	8. Recconect

**Thank you all who faved and followed the last two chapters, I didn't see them until after I posted. Thank you Knovember and InsanityChaos for the reviews.**

 **27** **th** **September**

The only reason why Light was still in Australia was because Watari had insisted that he fly back to Japan with L and him because the only reason he was in Australia again, was because Watari had asked. So after fleeing the hospital after L's declaration, Light spent his time exploring the city. He spent ridiculous amounts of money on clothing and shoes he had no real need for, at a small, cheap eateries and large, expensive restaurants.

He ignored phone calls by going to the IMAX Theatre and he left his phone in his pocket whilst visiting the Harbor Bridge and Opera House. Those locals interested him for a day so he spent the second wondering around the Sydney Aquarium, the Wildlife Park and Madame Tussauds and wrapped it up with a visit to Taronga Zoo.

He was doing anything and everything in his power to avoid looking at his phone which had dozens of missed calls and texts on it. He was currently sitting upon a concrete bench in the Chinese Garden of Friendship, looking down at the various colors of the koi fish that dominated the large pond, when someone dropped down beside him.

The situation was so eerily familiar to the time Light had left L that he felt dread fill him before he ever looked over at L who hadn't moved to speak since he sat. They sat in silence looking down at the koi even as Light tensed up due to the tension in the air. ' _Is he here to tell me to leave him alone? To forget about him?_ ' There were darker thoughts that could have come to mind, but Light was far too concerned about never seeing L again that they never even surfaced.

"Watari and the doctor were surprised that you weren't at my bedside when they returned. I was informed that once you arrived you barely left." L began, voice soft, Light saw him look at him from the corner of his eye. "I recalled that I'd said something that must have been taken the wrong way."

' _The wrong way?_ ' Light turned his head to face L. "What do you mean 'wrong way'?" He asked, struggling to keep his hopes from getting up again.

"When I said that it was because I was worried for your safety." L admitted. "My abilities didn't turn against me, unlike what everybody seemed to believe, they were fighting to protect me."

' _Protect him? From what, an assassination attempt?_ ' Light straightened at that, blurting out, "I had nothing to do with that!" Before he could stop himself. L had proved that he was capable of using his ability to stop a Shinigami Power, but that was because Light had wanted that to happen, a lesser ranked Shinigami may have made the attempt and L's abilities would have had to fight the attempt off.

L was already shaking his head at Light's denial, eyes dark with in thought. "It wasn't a Shinigami that attacked me. I don't know what kind of Power it was, what I do know is that it has something to do with the case you stumbled across all those weeks ago. I felt as though someone else was trying to take over my body." L paused at that, nibbling on his thumb for a moment. "I'm not quite sure how it happened, but I do know that those Power killers weren't responsible for what they did. They literally weren't themselves, and my interview with Richard Nixon lends proof to that theory."

"I wasn't aware that there had been another Power killer." Light admitted, wincing at the weeks spent moping around his family home and out drinking at different nightclubs.

/:/:/

' _I wonder if that's because he spent that time with someone else._ ' L banished the thought, Light wasn't the kind of person to sleep around. "I was actually planning on taking it to you to see how you wanted to proceed. It was, _is,_ your case after all, I just borrowed it for a while." L wasn't even all that certain he wanted to investigate it anymore. The attack had frightened him, he hadn't felt that kind of fear since Beyond had taken and tortured Light all those years ago. He couldn't work out how the attacker had managed to find him in the first place. "I've been referring to the attacker as the Other, for lack of a better name. I'm sure that with some research the true name of the Power will be revealed." L looked down at his toes as he wiggled them, the peaceful calm of the Chinese Garden of Friendship welcomed after the hospital.

"I haven't heard of any murders that follows the pattern of the Power killer, perhaps you weakened him; or her, enough that they needed to recover?" Light mused and L admired the way the sun hit his hair revealing the various shades within it. "We should consider getting some help on the case, we don't know how long this has been happening for but we do know it needs to stop. Far too many people have died because of this Power running around unchecked. It's almost like they've gotten addicted to the feeling that comes after killing someone."

L stiffened at that. ' _It's addictive... Almost like they've gotten addicted… Tastes even better when the Power kills themselves.'_ "That's possible? To get addicted to the death?" He asked as casually as possible. Either Light didn't pick up on it, or he did and simply didn't care, but he answered with a careless tone.

"It's this rush that you can never really replicate. I can't really describe it actually, it's almost as though that person's life-force is absorbed by your own? I'm not quite sure, it's really something you need to experience to understand. But it's addictive, Kyomi got hooked, it's what led to her downfall actually. I was there for a while, but Ryuk and Rem forced me to go cold turkey and I've been coasting ever since. I'm not foolish enough to believe that I'd never succumb to that again, it never really leaves you." Light shrugged as he looked up at L with a thoughtful expression. "But surely you've felt it? I mean, have you ever used your ability to some who end someone's life? Is that even possible?"

"I've never experienced what you're talking about Light-kun." L replied. ' _Though it is concerning about how convinced you are that you'll slip again._ ' L really didn't want to have to execute Light for mass murder.

"Maybe it's something that only happens to those of us attuned to death? Shinigami and whatever kind of Power this 'Other' is?" Light stood up, stretching before offering L a hand. "I'm sure things will work out. Now, it's almost time we leave for the airport, may as well start."

L allowed himself to be pulled up, but he tightened his grip on Light's hand before the younger man pulled away. "I missed you." He admitted, as they slowly began to walk along the concrete bridges that connected the man-made islands.

"I did to." Light agreed, squeezing their conjoined hands lightly. "I think we need to work on things, we can't let them go back to how they were because that wasn't working."

' _Does he mean what I think he does_?' L thought, but he kept his mouth shut before he got his hopes up. "My favorite colour is pink as the strawberry is my favorite accessory berry." He said even more casually as he and Light walked though crowds of people. He enjoyed the look of surprised on Light's face when he heard that, he truly enjoyed the small smile Light gave him in response.

"Mine's red and my favorite fruit would have to be dragon-fruit."

…


	9. Searching

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and thank you Knovember for the review.**

 **29** **th** **September**

The Shinigami had left Australia for Japan. It didn't take long for that to be discovered, but it certainly made things easier for tracking the Power down. Australia was also in the rear-view mirror, Japan had lain on the horizon and it had finally been reached. The hunger had grown greatly in the day's wasted gaining strength, withdrawal wreaking havoc on mind and body. Yes, the Shinigami wouldn't know what hit him. Today, today was the day to strike, after all this time a Shinigami Power had been discovered alive.

/:/:/

Light couldn't understand how he ended up in this position again after all this time. The same uncomfortable chairs, the same horrible coffee. ' _The same hostile attitude._ ' He thought, eyeing Aizawa out of the corner of his eye. ' _I mean, come on, I thought we were cool when I left_.' Unless Aizawa was in a mood because of something else. ' _Everyone else is fine._ ' Matsuda was struggling through a pile of case files that matched the specifications L had set, Mogi and his father were doing the same thing. Light sighed and allowed his head to roll to the left on the back of his chair. L and Watari had left him at the station after explaining the case that Powers seemingly just went on unexplained killing sprees, he was there to confirm if any suspected cases fit the pattern.

"How about this one?" Matsuda asked, eagerly sliding a file over to Light to examine. He only needed to briefly glance at it before sending it to the rejection pile that was growing in size. The confirmed cases was significantly smaller. The sound of his ringtone had everyone looking to him in interest as Light pulled his phone out of his pocket, eyeing the unknown number with slight distrust; scam callers were all the rage these days, and slid his the across the answer button.

" _I enjoy stormy weather, particularly rain, over sunny days._ " L said without preamble.

"Considering how pale your skin is, I'd be surprised if you didn't return from the outdoors a lobster. I, on the other hand, enjoy the winter days leading into spring." He shook his head at another file that'd been presented to him. "What did you head off to do anyway?" He caught sight of writing in a file Aizawa and leant over to tap on it repeatedly whilst waiting for L to answer.

" _We need information on Powers so we can narrow the list of suspects down._ " Aizawa placed the file into the confined pile and began on another one. " _So Watari and I are going to the nearest military base to go through some documents._ "

An officer knocked upon the door, Light glanced up as well as everyone else did and spotted the files in the arms of three other officers. "Just put them there." Light made room on the table, dropping the rejected files into the floor so the officers could put their piles down. "Are there anymore?" He gained an incredulous look in return. "Okay," He dragged a pile over to himself. "So it turns out that there are piles of folders, I can't believe you do this for a living." He said, returning to his call with L.

" _I would have thought you would be used to that because of your father._ " L sounded as though he was no longer within the confines of the car.

"Yeah, but I was talking about you. How do you manage all the paperwork, I'm sure you'd rather be saving cases then typing up reports." He flipped through six folders and discarded them all upon the floor when done. "I'll let you go, sounds like you've made it to base." He could hear the sound of official voices on the other end that didn't belong to L or Watari.

" _Okay, love you_." L said, hanging up before Light could reply.

' _Love you to._ ' He thought, locking his screen and resting the top of the phone edge against his lower lip before putting it away.

/:/:/

' _Love you? Love you?!_ ' What was he thinking? He and Light were only just starting out again, they hadn't even kissed since getting back together. ' _But we do still share a bed_.' And Watari had smirked at his horror. Smirked! L wasn't very happy with the man at the moment, sulkily flipping through files and scanning the lists, upon _lists_ of Powers that'd been recorded through the ages.

They'd been lead through the base by military personal after being cleared at the checkpoints. People were always willing to assist when L's name was given out, of course they didn't know that he really was L, they only believed that he was a representative of the detective, but they were happy to help with L's request. It wasn't as though they could go anywhere else for the information they were after.

Early on documents about Powers were kept with the government, and only they had access to it, but governments refused to share their knowledge and so many Powers were recorded and saved within various government places. So for years the full extent of many Powers abilities went unknown. Then, a few years earlier the world came together and decided to share their knowledge. So the information was moved to the military bases and every country had access to the same information.

' _So that means we have countless files to go through._ ' L thought, sighing and wishing for sugar. "Why couldn't they computerize everything?" He bemoaned, eyes scanning down lists of Powers, some of which no longer existed. ' _Such a shame, so many different Powers wiped out over the centuries._ '

Nobody knew how it happened, only that every century or through another Power was added to the extinct or endangered list. Shinigami Powers were rare, and they were on the extinct side of the endangered list. ' _So it stands to reason that the Power we're looking into is a rare type._ ' But that'd been obvious when nobody recognized the abilities displayed.

"Perhaps there's a faster way to go through these. Maybe there's someone who's read them all already and we can ask them for information." L mused aloud, not that he expected that to happen, he kept flipping through papers.

"I'll be sure to mention that, along with the suggestion to computerize everything." Watari hadn't stopped flipping through papers and files since they entered the room. "You hung up on him, didn't even think of waiting for a response?" L sent a glare Watari's way and refused to comment.

' _Neutralizers, Firestarters, Healers, Mind-readers, Truthseekers, and dozens of other Powers we know and can't possibly be the killer._ ' L had a feeling he and Watari would be searching for quite some time before they found the Power they were after. ' _Unless it's a new kind._ ' L didn't believe that though, he was far more inclined to go along with the belief that it was a rare type.

/:/:/

Now, now was the time to strike. Form became formless and connection lines were ignored for the newest to be added amongst them. A Shinigami was no ordinary Power, and it would always be far easier to find the connection lines between them. The lines lead to a police station and the Shinigami Power sat amongst police files and members of the police hero team. Nobody noticed the sudden warmth in the room. Nobody noticed the way the young brunette male stiffened, eyes flickering between amber and crimson. Nobody, but the Empath Power sitting across the side of the conference table.

…


	10. False

**Thank you to all who faved/followed and Guest, Knovember and Meiyami for the reviews.**

 **30** **th** **September**

"So, this is totally boring. Can't we do something else for a while?" Light was _bored_ and tired. He didn't like being trapped in this room full of hero's and he especially didn't like giving up his time to reading through files. ' _I could be doing far more interesting things right now._ ' He didn't know what the issue was, why he was constantly getting glared at, didn't they know how lucky they were that he hadn't killed them all? He could do it without blinking. Wipe out the entire hero team, and the precious Norm workers, at once. He wondered if they would scream when he did.

"You were the one who brought the case to our attention in the first place, you came to us for help." Aizawa snapped, hair moving threateningly.

' _I bet I can make that hair of his smother him._ ' He grinned back at the man without a word. ' _Watch as he fights for his next breath as it leaves him._ ' That sounded delicious, watching a man in his death throws, especially one so disrespectful. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of porcelain shattering and liquid hitting the floor, amber eyes snapping up to watch disinterestedly as the hero rookie bent to clean the mess whilst apologizing.

Light leaned back in his chair to watch the lesser Power scrap on his hands and knees with a cloth he'd picked up from somewhere, smile firmly in place even as he ran his tongue over his teeth. ' _I bet I could make that one squeal like a pig before I slaughtered him._ ' The man under his scrutiny flinched violently and Light narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He was already weary about the chief, his _father_ , the _truth-seeker_ , he wasn't sure if he needed someone else to keep an eye on.

"I'm so sorry chief." The runt of the group stuttered, getting to his feet with the soaked cloth in hand. "I'll get a dustpan and brush and some more cloths."

"Be more careful next time Matsuda." The chief sighed and the rookie fled the room.

' _Hmm, no better time than the present._ ' He let the chair hit the ground with a loud bang, getting to his feet and reaching the door before he was stopped.

"Where are you going Light?" The chief asked, bespectacled gaze upon him, unaware that at that moment Light was fighting the urge to watch his eyes bleed out of his skull.

"To check up on Matsuda." He said with a winning smile, he didn't stick around for a conversation, leaving the room quickly and following the trail of coffee droplets from the room to what appeared to be a kitchen. The runt was just picking up a dustpan and brush when he stiffened and turned to face Light, hand subtly resting upon his holstered gun. "What an unfriendly greeting, I came to see you and this is how you respond?" He grinned cruelly at the man, eyes bleeding into red as he took a step forward.

"You're not Light. Who are you?"

Light had to give it to him, he didn't stutter like Light thought he would. ' _But I can't have him running around like that now can I?_ ' One of the first thing's he noticed was the fact that he had to consciously choose to kill someone, there was no chance of an accident occurring because his abilities were at their strongest. He moved quickly, far more quickly than Matsuda must have assumed he would have moved. He slammed the rookie into the wall, a gush of air leaving the other man's lungs as Light applied pressure on his chest and crowded him into the plaster.

"Now, now, don't say a thing or I'll kill everyone in this station." He hissed when the runt opened his mouth, though he was quick to close it at the threat. "There's a good boy, now, I want you to do something for me." He lifted a hand and threaded it through black locks before harshly yanking on it and baring the runt throat. "If you do much as utter a word to someone, I'll tear your throat out with my teeth." His teeth brushed upon pale skin when he made that promise, feeling the body trembled under him even as his breath warmed the skin under his lips. He could feel the rapid pulse that was just a bite away.

"I won't, I won't." The runt said, voice weak from fear and lack of breath.

Light grinned against the bared throat, gently grazing his teeth over the pulse pint and feeling the body jolt under him. "Make sure you don't." He pulled away from the runt with a smirk. "Tell the others I lost interest, I'm sure you can handle the case yourselves." He grinned at the pale face and trembling form before waltzing out of the kitchen.

"Don't hurt him!" Light scowled and looked over his shoulder at the runt who _dared_ follow him. "Don't hurt Watari or L, and don't hurt Light."

"Light won't be hurt if you keep your mouth shut, the only ones who'd do so are you hero's. As for the _boyfriend_ ," He spat. "I'll keep him around for as long as I'm interested. I always enjoy a good fuck." He left without a backwards glance and a laugh.

/:/:/

Soichiro sat aside yet another possible case in regards to the one they were currently looking into. He wasn't aware as to how long Matsuda and Light had been absent for when an officer knocked on the door and handed over yet _another_ file before leaving. Soichiro sighed heavily as he looked down at the new file, reluctantly opening it and feeling his eyes widen in a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief as he read what'd been typed up. ' _How can this be? Why would he…?_ '

"What's wrong chief?" Mogi asked, looking at Soichiro in concern and catching Aizawa's attention.

"There's been a string of murders since yesterday." He began, even as Matsuda slunk into the room, pale faced and trembling. Soichiro felt his concern rise at the sight, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he continued. "They believe it's the work of a Shinigami Power." It was met with silence, and all the while he was cursing himself. Ever since yesterday his abilities had been screaming 'false, false, _false_!' Whenever he looked at his son, now he knew why. It seemed as though Light had chosen to walk the same path as Beyond and countless other Shinigami did.

"What are you going to do chief?" Aizawa asked, neither he nor Mogi looking at Matsuda who was huddled up in his chair.

"The only thing I can do. Put out a kill order on my son." He hated himself the moment he said the words, but he had civilians to look out for, he couldn't put them in harm's way just to save his son. Matsuda didn't say anything, but he saw the panicked look upon his face at the decision.

"At least call Watari and L, let them know what's going on." Aizawa offered. "And he still has diplomatic security so that'll have to be sorted."

During Aizawa speaking Soichiro had tried to reach the men with no success. ' _They're probably still at the military base._ ' He thought, ignoring the fact that Light could have killed the both of them during the night with no one the wiser.

…


	11. Blueberries

**Thank you InsanityChaos for the review and all who faved/followed.**

 **30** **th** **September**

L just couldn't understand how his phone continuously lost its charge when he rarely used it. Nor how Watari had managed to misplace his own during the night, but that's what had happened. He plugged his phone onto its charger and headed for the bedroom where he was surprised to find Light sprawled out on the bed surrounded by teen magazines featuring various celebrities, L only recognized Hideki Ryuga and the deceased Misa Amane. ' _But he should have been at the station._ '

"Something come up today?" He asked, walking over to the bed and noting the fruit salad with mixed berries _including_ blueberries. "So now you eat them." He muttered when Light forked a couple of the blueberries and ate them before turning his attention to L.

"I was bored." The younger man shrugged and turned back to the magazine he was currently reading, laughing softly under his breath at what appeared to be an interview.

' _Bored? But he's the one who discovered the case._ ' L dropped down upon the bed beside the younger male and silently observed him. Aside from the eating of the blueberries and the fact that he'd left the station, L couldn't spot anything different. "Watari and I found what we were looking for at the library," He began, watching for any sign that Light was going to comment on the change of location.

"I thought you were going to the military base." The younger male had paused in his reading once more to fix a crimson gaze upon L. "So you found it then?" Light asked, and L just nodded silently, repressing the shivers that ran down his spine. "That's good then." Red eyes returned to the magazine before Light gave out an explosive sigh and sent the magazines tumbling onto the floor, attention switching back to L. "I'm glad you're back."

L was caught unaware when Light pounced, lips crashing into his own even as Light harshly began to kiss his way down L's neck, hands bunching up the fabric of his shirt. ' _What is he doing? This doesn't seem like him at all._ ' L tried to gently push Light away, even as the other bit at his lower lip, causing L to gasp in pain, and Light seized the moment by plunging his tongue into L's mouth.

"Light-kun, stop." L grabbed Light's wondering hands and broke the kiss by turning his head to the side, but that only encouraged Light to nip and kiss his neck and ear.

"Come on, I want to have some fun." Light fought to free his hands from L's grip, but L refused to let go and eventually Light settled with a huff.

"What are you doing?" L asked, locking eyes with Light's still crimson gaze. Light just broke free of L's grip with a snarl and stalked out of the room without a word, the hotel room door slamming shut moments later. ' _What is going on?_ ' He pulled himself up onto his elbows, eyeing the mess of magazines and spilled fruit before getting to his feet and heading over to his phone. It turned on easily enough now that it had some charge in it and was bombarded by messages from members of the hero team. ' _I wonder if this is in regards to Light's mood swing._ ' He listened to the numerous voice messages with a swirl of anger and disbelief, Watari entering the room when he listened to the last message.

"I take it you've already heard then?" Watari asked, though it didn't even need to be said.

"Light-kun's gone rogue." He couldn't believe it. Even after Light admitted back in Australia that there was a chance of him slipping, he hadn't fully believed it. "He has a 'shoot to kill' order out on him. They don't even care about the diplomatic immunity at this point." He sat down upon a couch and his phone dangled in his limp hands. He'd completely forgotten what he and Watari had discovered.

"We need to get to the police station and inform them about what we found. We can discuss the issue of Light whilst we're there."

/:/:/

He couldn't believe that his so called 'boyfriend' had turned him away like that, what kind of relationship did the pair even have? He was under the assumption it'd been built on sex and therefore he could get an easy lay, now? He was wondering the streets irritated and pissed. First he had to deal with the truth-seeker, then the runt and _then_ the rejection of his boyfriend. ' _What the hell?_ ' Sure he'd let off some steam last night by killing off random Norms, but that wasn't as fun this time round. ' _Maybe I should target the heroes_.' That sounded like a plan he could go along with. ' _I really want to make them scream._ ' And he had plenty of ways he could do so already thought out. He grinned wickedly, the window glass of the buildings distorting it and throwing it back at him as he stalked down the packed streets.

/:/:/

"There's been sightings of him all over the city. None of them have panned out." Soichiro rubbed the center of his forehead before dismissing the officer from the room.

"Are you going to tell them that he's to be killed on sight?" Aizawa asked from where he reclined.

"I don't want any of the Norms getting involved, we will handle it." He said, dropping his hand and looking over at Matsuda who had been quiet and reclusive since he returned from the kitchen. ' _I'll bet he had a run-in with Light and things went downhill from there._ ' He didn't want to think of his son as a monster, but with Matsuda the way he was now and the death toll rising, Soichiro really had begun to wonder.

"What are we going to do with the case? Because there is definitely one." Mogi gestured to the pile of filed that fit the criteria. There was well over seventy sitting in the center of the table, but nobody made a move towards them.

"We'll solve them, that's what." Soichiro looked up to watch L storm into the room followed by Watari, only the pain hidden in the grey depths of his eyes told Soichiro that L wasn't immune to what was happening with Light. "Watari and I found the Power responsible for all this, and the attack on me." The pair pulled up seats and sat to face the team.

"Is it another Shinigami?" Aizawa asked, leaning forward in interest.

' _Please not another one._ ' Soichiro prayed as he too waited for L to give details.

"It's known as a Possessor Power, and they're apparently supposed to be extinct. I believe that this person may be the last of their kind. Possessors are capable of lasting hundreds of years and they feed by possessing a Power and going on a killing spree, they feed off of the energy caused by murder. Their weakness is their birth form, should it be destroyed they go along with it regardless of if they're in it at the time or possessing someone else."

Soichiro watched as L produced a bit of paper and placed it onto the table. Leaning over to read it, Soichiro could see that it had, basically, word for word of what L had just told them written on it. ' _But how do we find someone who can be anyone?_ '

"How do you propose we go about finding this Possessor Power? It's not like they're gonna just turn up and start acting differently, right?" Aizawa asked, but he didn't notice the way Matsuda had stiffened and looked at them in consideration.

"I also feel that I should mention that I saw Light today, it was before I got your messages and I don't know where he got off to." L had said it offhandedly, but Soichiro could see what it took for him to do so. "He was eating a fruit salad with blueberries in it despite the fact that he refused to go anywhere near them in Australia." L muttered, pushing the paper with his index finger.

"That sounds like him." Soichiro sighed before he caught on to what L had said. ' _Wait…_ ' "Did you say he was eating blueberries?" Soichiro felt the weight of various gazes upon him even as he looked to L in rising hope.

"Yes, I did." L shrugged, grey eyes returning to the paper.

"Call off the kill order on Light." He commanded Aizawa. "Change it to one for people to look out for him." He got to his feet, noting that Matsuda had also and was now grinning. "Light's highly allergic to blueberries." He said to the silent room of questioning officers.

...


	12. Suspect

**Thank you all who faved/followed. Thank you Guest for the review. InsanityChaos - Light is allergic but the Possessor isn't so, basically I've made it that the only way the Possessor is affected within a body, and therefore his own body, is if they're drugged…basically only drugs work on them…consider that a small spoiler for things to come ;)**

 **1** **st** **October**

Soichiro didn't know whether or not he should be overjoyed his son hadn't fallen off the rails, or depressed that Light had been possessed in the first place and nobody; bar Matsuda who'd admitted he'd found out, had realized. Light was Soichiro's son, he should have noticed, but he knew that whatever guilt he was feeling at not noticing was overshadowed by that of L's who'd gone silent upon the revelation that Light was allergic to blueberries. ' _No doubt they hadn't even had that conversation._ ' Soichiro knew that the pair had been trying to fix their relationship, but they still had a while to go.

That night they'd split into two groups, one hunting down the possessed Light and the other to try and work out the identity of the Possessor Power. Both teams had come up empty handed, though the death toll had suddenly come to a stop. Soichiro was cautiously optimistic that Light had managed to regain control and put a stop to the deaths. L was certain that the Possessor Power had set sights on the hero team and was simply biding his time until he struck.

"According to this, the Possessor can only take control of someone they've personally come in contact with, either in their birth form or a possessed one. So we just need to find out who the victims all have in common." Mogi sat aside the paper L had brought back from the military base and brought over the files they had on the possessed victims.

"William Collins worked as a security guard, he'd just worked a concert before going on his killing spree. Amelia Roberts was somewhat of a party girl, she didn't have a job but she brought a ticket for a concert earlier that week. They both attended a concert before they went on a killing spree, but Richard Nixon didn't attend one, and there wasn't a concert in the area when he went on his killing spree." Aizawa said whilst reading through the files.

"Not to mention Light never attended any concerts." Soichiro closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Who were the concerts held for?" He asked, opening his eyes again and fixing his team with a questioning look.

"Let me see," Mogi flipped through some papers before pulling out the relevant ones. "Collins worked security for a Hideki Ryuga concert." He paused and set the paper aside for the second one. "And Roberts attended…a Hideki Ryuga concert."

"There's our link then." Soichiro straightened as hope flowed through him. "Wasn't Ryuga on tour for his new album? I swear Sayu had been going on about it, America and Australia were the final stops before he returned to Japan. If Ryuga ran into Collins at the concert in Vegas, he could have possessed him then, but he ran into trouble and forced Collins to kill himself rather than run the risk of Collins exposing him. During his Australian tour, he must have met Roberts, she was a party girl and I know that Ryuga has had plenty of media coverage of him at bars."

"I've found some photos of Ryuga during his Sydney stop. Look who's a VIP." Aizawa turned the laptop towards Soichiro and Mogi. It was a candid shot of a packed nightclub, but amongst the dancers and drinkers Ryuga could clearly be seen with a group of people wearing VIP tags, and Roberts was one of the members.

"So that's how Collins and Roberts came in contact with Ryuga, but Nixon didn't attend any concerts, nor did he frequent that area of Sydney." Soichiro ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, they were so close.

"I thought about that, then I remembered that Nixon has a young daughter, so I found her social networking accounts and look at what was posted on the 28th of August." Aizawa showed them a photo of Nixon's young daughter standing next to Ryuga, Nixon could be seen hovering in the background with a scowl.

"And Possessors have the ability to jump to people they've encountered no matter what body they're wearing. L interviewed Nixon in person whilst he was possessed." Mogi added, setting aside his papers.

"But how did Ryuga manage to get to Light?" Soichiro asked.

"Perhaps when he was possessing L…?" Aizawa trailed off when Mogi shook his head in a negative gesture.

"L and Light didn't meet when L was possessed, they weren't even in the same countries. Moreover, L wasn't exactly possessed, they fought for control and L ended up in the hospital as a result." Mogi rested his head atop his right hand. "Find out if Ryuga was admitted into the same hospital as L, it stands to reason that if L was hospitalized then Ryuga would have been as well."

"Ryuga was hospitalized for a short while for undisclosed reasons." Aizawa said after tapping away at his keyboard. "He's manager hasn't released any statements aside from him recovering well and the usual platitudes. He was entered into the same hospital as L, so chances are high that he saw Light during that time."

"And seized his chance to take possession when he recovered enough from the attempt made upon L." Soichiro pulled out his phone. "I'll inform the others that we now know who's responsible, Aizawa, Mogi, find out where Ryuga currently is. We need to be able to find his body in order to end this."

"I'll inform the higher-ups that Ryuga is highly dangerous and must be contained via whatever means necessary." Aizawa said as he and Mogi got to their feet.

/:/:/

L and the team he'd gone with; Matsuda and Watari, had been visiting Light's old haunts, and yet not a hair had been found of the teen. ' _Makes sense, he isn't himself after all._ ' They were currently in the Villain sector of the city and L knew that they were close to the Death Note nightclub Light was particularly fond of.

"Watari, take us to the Death Note." He instructed, watching scenery pass by when Watari complied with the instruction.

"Do you think we'll find him there?" Matsuda asked from his position in the passenger front seat, turning to look over his shoulder at L.

"No, but I do expect to find some of his acquaintances who'd, hopefully, be able to help us." L hoped that he would be correct in his assumption. Watari pulled the car to a stop out front of the nightclub, the daytime hours keeping the usual crowd at bay, and the trio entered the dark building.

The nightclub looked completely different in the day, music played softly over the sound systems and the dance floor was empty. That didn't stop some of the customers though, tables held small clusters of Powers and the bar was empty of free chairs, every seat taken by a Power with a drink in front of them. ' _And not a single one is the one we're after._ '

Their arrival caused some interest, many Powers turned to face them before regarding them, but others seemed to recognize them from the last time they'd come to the nightclub. Uneasy mutterings swept through some of the tables and L felt utterly exposed when numerous eyes turned to them.

"Aren't they the cops?" Someone asked, voice pitched over the soft music so it would carry to the other inhabitants. The word caused an instantaneous reaction in the customers, many getting to their feet and turning to face them.

' _This wouldn't have happened if Light was here with us._ ' L thought as he, Matsuda and Watari were clearly outnumbered.

…


	13. Plan Enactment

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and thank you AIRbooks for the review.**

 **1** **st** **October**

"Sit down, sit down, ya idiots." A rough voice ordered and L recognized one of the co-owners of the nightclub round the bar. "What can I do for the boyfriend of one of my best investors?" Ryuk asked, enthusiastically as he halted in front of the trio. "Have you two gotten together again yet? I told that boy to fight for what he had, I'd like to think he was smart enough to listen." Ryuk suddenly gestured to a table on the edge of the dance floor. "Sit down, sit down." They followed him to the table and pulled up chairs so they could hold their conversation whilst seated.

"Light-kun and I did talk, but that's why we're here." L paused and glanced around briefly for any unfriendly listeners. "Light-kun's in trouble, and I need to know if anyone has seen him recently."

Ryuk leaned back in his seat with a considering look upon his face. "I take it that trace you had that Tracker Power put onto him isn't working?" There was no judgement in Ryuk's voice, but L shifted uneasily in his seat anyway, he could feel the weight of Matsuda's gaze upon him.

"It keeps coming up jumbled." L answered, he believed that it was because the trace was on Light and not the Power possessing him.

"Hmm…Have any of you seen Light around lately? Preferably in the last 24hrs?" Ryuk called out across the nightclub, garnering an irritated look from his wife Rem where she manned the bar. "The boy is in trouble and his boyfriend needs to find him!" L flushed at the attention that gained, but he waited for some information in their quest to find the missing Power.

"Wasn't he here last night?" Someone asked, and L turned his attention to a man who appeared to be contemplating drowning himself in his beer. "Pretty sure he was dancing on one of the tables with them pretty girls."

Ryuk looked at the man quizzically. "Don't remember that, when was this?"

"He was dancing on top of a table with some girls and you never noticed?" Matsuda asked, eyeing Ryuk with an expression L couldn't be bothered to place.

"I had to take care of some other business, I wasn't even here last night." Ryuk scowled at the officer before looking back at the drunk stranger. "Did you happen to pick up on anything else?"

"He was dealing with some of the harder drugs, said he'd be back later tonight." The man slurred before his head hit the bar top with a dull thud.

"You said he was in trouble? What kind?" Ryuk watched as his wife prodded at the passed out man, though L could tell his attention was still firmly upon the trio.

"Light-kun was possessed by a Possessor Power, the Power has been using Light-kun; and others, to go on killing sprees. I want Light-kun safe again." L readily admitted. ' _I do believe that I'd need help getting the Power under our control._ ' "I was actually hoping that you and Rem would help us. You're both Warper Powers, if you both use your abilities at the same time, I believe you'll be able to trick the Possessor Power enough for us to use a sedative on him." L and Watari had spoken well into the night and came up with a plan, they'd keep Light asleep by using sedatives until they found the Possessor Power responsible.

"Possessor Power? Ain't ever heard of one of them before, but if it means that Light will be freed from control, Rem and I'll be happy to help. If he turns up tonight we'll lure him into the upstairs bedroom and you can handle it from there. I don't want my buddy killed because he was exposed as a Shinigami Power by no fault of his." Ryuk stood from his seat. "Have a drink on the house."

/:/:/

The crowds parted around him as he made his way towards the bar. His leather jacket already filled with rolled cash from various drug deals he'd made during the night. Ryuk and Rem were both tending the bar, working non-stop to slide various drinks over to paying customers. He was one of the few lucky enough to get drinks for free.

"Ryuk, vodka." Light ordered when he caught the owner's eye. He missed the look shared between the married couple when they realized who had approached them. He lazily scanned the crowd for potential customers or easy sex when he thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Eyes narrowing in suspicion he carefully looked around the area he'd thought he'd seen Mogi, only Light couldn't see him anywhere in the crowd. ' _I wonder…_ ' His drink slid to a stop at his elbow and he downed it in a single go.

"Hey Light, now that I've got you, there's some papers Rem and I need you to look over." Ryuk said as he leaned over the bar, angled towards Light.

"What kind?" Light asked, setting his glass spinning upon the bar.

"Rem and I are planning on expanding our business into the Hero sector." Ryuk took the glass away and ignored Light's pout.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything right now. Where's the paperwork?" He got to his feet, wiping condensation off onto his jeans.

"Mandy, come manage the bar! Rem and I have some business to discuss!" Ryuk called to a girl sitting upon a stool in a dark corner behind the bar with a phone in hand. "Let's go into the office, less distractions up there." Ryuk took Rem's hand into his as they rounded the bar, Light following beside the bar until the trio's paths met.

They walked up a familiar set of stairs and the moment they entered the bedroom Light felt his world spin and tip. Staggering to the side Light immediately knew he was under attack and tried to focus enough to kill the ones responsible. ' _Ryuk, why would you do this? Or did you find out I'm not your buddy_?' He scowl and sent death out towards Ryuk and Rem, he didn't even pause to consider what he was doing, he wanted the fools dead. Instead of hearing bodies hit the ground, everything began to distort around him. ' _Fine!_ ' He didn't need to use his abilities, there was clearly a Neutralizer in the area, instead he pulled a gun he had hidden in the hem of his pants out and took aim.

"Just because I'm a Power, doesn't mean I don't carry a gun." He taunted, firing where he thought Rem and Ryuk had been standing, instead of clearing his vision it only made things worse. He aimed in another direction, but before he could pull the trigger something coarse wrapped around his arms, wrists and waist and snapped together, the gun falling from his unless fingers as the Hairstrong tighten his grip around Light. "Aizawa." He spat, again wishing death upon the man but coming up empty.

' _What the hell is going on with my abilities?!_ ' He thought, struggling against Aizawa's, Rem's and Ryuk's attacks upon him. It was in that moment he felt a faint flicker of awareness within him that he _knew._ He knew why he couldn't use his abilities to kill them, because the owner of the body was _preventing_ him from being able to access any power from levels higher than 1. ' _I've never even heard of this happening!_ ' It was the second time he'd been foiled whilst trying to take another form. He was so focused on Aizawa, Ryuk and Rem, he never saw the syringe coming, and darkness was quick to consume him.

…


	14. It's Me

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and Haku Elric for the review.**

 **2** **nd** **October**

"So Light's still asleep right? I mean, you haven't let him wake up, have you?" Matsuda nervously asked, eyes flicking down the hallway towards the closed bedroom door.

"Watari is with him at all times. Light won't awake until we allow it." L confirmed from his position on a fabric couch. The team had made its base in Light's home, the young man was kept in a drug induced sleep in his bedroom whilst the hero team worked to find where Ryuga's body could be found. "We know it's in the country, and it's not in a hospital. That still leaves, homes, hotels and friends places." L picked at his strawberry cheesecake with agitation. "But if I were him, I wouldn't leave my body somewhere easily stumbled upon. So hotels and friends places are scratched out, his own residences are still an option." He mused, spearing a strawberry with his fork before letting it fall and hit the plate with a small splat. ' _I'm going to see Light._ ' He got to his feet and ignored the hero team who were working on trying to find Ryuga.

/:/:/

Soichiro watched as L silently left the room and headed down the hall to the closed door behind which he's son slept a forced sleep. ' _We have to work this out. Ryuga can't have that many places, can he?_ ' He had asked Aizawa to search for places registered under Ryuga's name, whilst Mogi checked for residents under his managers, Soichiro was coming through magazines in an attempt to discover if Ryuga's residential area had been mentioned in interviews or not.

"Hey, check this out." Aizawa said, catching Mogi and Soichiro's attention. "It's not a place of residence, but look at this photo from at least 100 years ago."

Soichiro looked at the photo Aizawa had found and felt his eyes widen in surprise. Ryuga stood in olden time clothing looking exactly as he did in the current year. ' _I knew that he could be old, but not this old._ ' The front door burst open and Matsuda stumbled in with a burst of energy.

"I found him!" Matsuda panted, a crumpled paper in his hand even as he bent over and rested his hands upon his knees whilst panting heavily. "I found Ryuga's address." He straightened and walked over to where Soichiro, Aizawa and Mogi sat in stunned silence.

"Can I ask how?" Aizawa asked testily as he accepted the paper Matsuda handed him, Soichiro caught that way Matsuda flushed red and shuffled around awkwardly.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything highly illegal." Soichiro said as Aizawa handed him the paper which contained the address to a highly priced residential area.

"No, no, I just asked someone at the hospital for a copy due to a concern about the patient." Matsuda mumbled, his words becoming less understandable when he neared the end of his sentence.

' _But with what Ryuga is capable of, I think we can let that slide._ ' Soichiro nodded once and glanced down the hall at the closed door. "Should we bring L?" He didn't think it necessary, and he knew L would want to be around when Light woke up. "We'll do this ourselves," He decided, getting to his feet. "Let's go men, we have a Power to arrest." They'd try to arrest him, it all depended on how Ryuga decided to play it. "Matsuda, stay here and inform Watari to stop the injection of the sedatives, we need Ryuga to be aware of what's going on."

/:/:/

 _Insane laughter filled the air even as he struggled to keep his head above the water. He's hands were bloody and his fingers stung wildly when the ruined hands met the salt water. Screams were rung from his throat even as muffled words tried to reach him through the water in his ears. The laughter continued to grow, his vision tilting and spiraling in ways not natural to him. Sound was stolen from him, bloody thread feeding through torn holes in his lips to keep his mouth shut, blood bleeding from the fresh wounds and small amounts trickled down his throat giving him the taste of copper. All the while the laughter grew and grew until he realized that despite the sown shut mouth, the laughter was coming from him._

/:/:/

Light awoke with a start, his vision blurry and movements sluggish as he tried to gain knowledge of his location. For one wild moment he believed himself to be with Beyond once again before he reminded himself that Beyond was dead and Light was in his own room.

' _God, what happened? I feel like my body was hijacked and put through its paces.'_ He spotted movement at the edge of his bed, a mass of tangled black hair and pale skin. ' _L?_ ' What was L doing here? What was he doing here? ' _The last thing I remember…I was at the station?_ ' He wasn't too sure, he wasn't even aware as to why he was alone in the bed. ' _He doesn't look comfortable._ ' Light blinked and slowly moved his hands up in front of his face, recognizing them for what they were without his vision a mess of blurs. ' _Okay, good to know I'm able to see properly._ ' He heaved himself up, the grogginess of his body wearing off as he looked at his clock. 11:30pm the display read in red numbers. ' _I slept the whole day?_ ' That simply would not do. He reached out and gently shook L from his nap, it wasn't until L was blinking wearily up at him that Light remembered that L needed all the sleep he could get.

"Light-kun?" L asked, shooting up and crawling upon the bed towards Light.

' _Why does he seem so cautious? What even happened?_ ' Light went to answer when L leant down and snatched something up from the floor beside the bed.

"Blueberry?" The older man asked, waving a container of store brought _poison_ in Light's face. Without conscious effort Light sent the carton flying from L's hands towards the wall furthest from him and began to vigorously rub his hands upon the sheets.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He asked, voice pitched unnecessarily high as he stopped his rubbing and scanned his hands. The breath was forced from him in a gust as L launched himself at Light and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I had to be sure. I'd never kill you Light-kun." L's voice was muffled from his position atop Light's head. "I had to be sure it worked."

Light returned the hug just as fiercely, burring his face into L's sweater and inhaling the familiar scent. ' _Never again_.' He silently vowed, tightening his hold upon L. ' _Never again will I leave him._ '

"Of course it's me." He said instead, more than content to spend the night with L in his arms and he in L's. "You have some things you need to explain later." L just hummed and slightly adjusted his hold to place a chaste kiss upon Light's lips.

…

 **My mindset in regards to the whole Possessor situation is basically like this. Hideki and Light are two separate people, essences, Hideki isn't allergic to blueberries but Light is. When Hideki possessed Light, he essentially merged with him, Light's essence ceased to be for that temporary period of time and Hideki was in charge, as Hideki isn't allergic to blueberries he didn't have an issue with them, much like when he possessed the woman; who was drunk in the first chapter btw yet nobody felt the need to mention that, in the first chapter, it ceased to be an issue because Hideki wasn't drunk when he possessed her. If he went out and did something that would affect not only him but the body he was possessing as well, i.e. getting blackout drunk or drugged up, then that would carry over and affect them both. Kind of like how in Supernatural when a demon/angel possesses someone dying it is no longer an issue because the demon/angel isn't dying themselves, Ruby possessed a coma patient in season 4 and was up and walking around. And if that still doesn't make sense, and at this point I wouldn't be surprised as everyone thinks differently and it has been quite some time since I looked at/read the entire fic much less wrote it, I'm not quite sure what was going through my mind when I made that decision and I'll simply chalk it up to a moment of major forgetfulness/ lack of planning that spanned for many a chapter.**


	15. Not a Word

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed this story and thank you Haku Elric for the review.**

 **31** **st** **October**

" _Fans are still reeling from the news that broke weeks ago about Hideki Ryuga being a serial killer Power. Many have taken to creating tributes and memorials in the deceased singers name despite the news._ "

Soichiro shut the TV off with a sigh and shuffled some paper work about a run-of-the-mill case. That day he, Aizawa and Mogi had gone to Ryuga's home with the hope of arresting the Power and committing him to a place he could be rehabilitated. Instead they found the Power fighting off the effects of the sedatives used upon Light, but more than capable of using a gun upon the trio of officers who had to prevent Ryuga's escape. His daughter was devastated her idol had turned out to be a serial killer.

' _On the plus side, Light is fine and he and L seem to be working on their problems_.' The pair had returned to England with Watari a week after the Ryuga case. Light had been keeping Soichiro up-to-date with where the pair were travelling to and what work they were covering.

"You heading out now, chief?" Matsuda asked as he stopped by Soichiro's open door.

"Yes, just putting aside some paper work from one of the smaller cases." Soichiro said as he did just that, putting the file into the top drawer as he got up from his desk and gathered his things.

"I still can't understand how easily things went for us this case." Matsuda mused and Soichiro know he wasn't talking about the small-time thefts they'd been dealing with. "He seemed so powerful, with the ability to jump into whatever body he took interest in, and for you guys to just…" He trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes and Soichiro remembered that Matsuda had, had a run-in with the Possessor.

"He may have been a powerful Power, but in the end, he was still just a human. And he made the foolish mistake of trying to not only escape, but shoot at armed officers with permission to remove threats to society via whatever means necessary." Here he heaved a sigh as he reached Matsuda's side and closed his door behind him. "It only takes a few seconds for a life to end, it doesn't happen like in the movies. You don't get a dramatic ending with rain and sorrowful goodbyes or sudden revelations, a few seconds and you're gone. Ryuga experienced that first hand."

Matsuda didn't say anything in response and the pair left the silent station whilst Norms worked the night shift with a skeleton crew.

/:/:/

Light ran his fingers through his hair as he surveyed the disaster zone with rising horror. ' _How did they even get that on the ceiling? What even is it?!_ ' He thought as he eyed a mysterious white substance that was splattered across the kitchen ceiling.

"Give it back Mello!" One of the culprits cried as Matt chased Mello around with a chocolate covered spatula, whilst Mello cackled evilly and hugged the stolen Gameboy to his chest.

"Never! You have to catch me first!" The blonde ran around the kitchen counter and paused whilst Matt came to a halt on the other side.

The tabletops were just as messy as the ceiling, mixing containers of various shapes and sizes held a mixture of contents varying from wet to dry. None appeared to hold an edible mixture, not least one for cake. The unknown white substance began to drip from the ceiling adding to the spilt ingredients already on the floor. Light caught one glimpse of Near who was covered from head to toe in white flour, before he silently backed out of the war zone and retreated to his and L's shared bedroom.

' _It's not like I needed a drink anyway_.' He thought as he entered the dark room and checked on L's location. The man still sat in front of his laptop, had been there since the pair had returned two hours ago from celebrating his birthday at every restaurant that served L's favorite desserts. It made for a lot of driving and restaurant hopping as L was picky about those kinds of things. ' _But I wouldn't change him for the world._ ' He silently padded towards L without the man noticing, leaning over and placing a kiss upon L's temple as he trailed his fingers down L's arms.

"Come to bed." He kissed along L's neck despite not gaining any visible response. "Come on L, you can't work on your birthday and the case will still be there tomorrow."

"It doesn't need to be. I've already finished it." L said, shutting his laptop and turning to face Light, locking their lips together. "Light," L brought his hand up and cupped Light's face, Light leaning into the familiar warmth. "Light, don't tempt me. Not today." L didn't beg, but Light could tell he was close to, his hand dropping away from Light's face as L got to his feet and slouched over to the shared bed.

' _Oh L, don't you remember? We started our relationship with sex, we sure as hell aren't going to be cutting it out._ ' Especially since he and L were both in better positions this time around. ' _Well, I'll just have to convince him._ ' He thought with a wicked grin as he headed for the bathroom.

/:/:/

L tried to settle under the sheets, but the bed never did feel right when Light wasn't in it with him. He had wanted to continue what Light had started, but that would lead to sex and L wasn't sure if Light really wanted them to pick up where they left off in that department. He could see Light's shadowy figure leaving the bathroom after he'd entered minutes ago, the bed dipped under Light's weight and L resigned himself to another sleepless night with Light beside him. Instead of that happening though Light leaned down over him, weight braced on his arms he had either side of L, and L was dragged into a kiss.

He didn't fight it when Light removed the covers, didn't fight when Light removed his clothing, the younger already having been bare from the beginning. He allowed himself to be caught up in soft touches and whisperings, only jolting into awareness when he felt Light begin to lower himself atop L's straining length without preparation.

"Light, wait." He's hands were brushed aside when he went to halt Light's movements, but the younger slid down upon him and L felt himself bottom out within the younger who was only panting slightly. ' _Warm, so warm and tight_.' "You took care of…?" He trailed off when he pictured Light fingering himself open just for L. ' _God's that's hot. It's something he should do more often._ '

"Couldn't let you try and talk your way out of it." Light said with a gasp as he rose up and dropped back down upon L, arching his back at the movement.

L certainly didn't try and talk himself out of their current situation, letting instinct take over as he and Light worked together to bring themselves to orgasm. They lay entangled with one another panting softly as cum and sweat cooled upon their skin.

"I missed this, us, working together towards something." Light muttered, his lips brushing against L's skin from where his head lay on L's chest.

"Me too." L agreed, sleepily threading his fingers through silky brunette locks. He used his other hand to grab the object he'd never let out of his sight since he had been given it. "Which is why I kept this." The collar dangled between his fingers, only the silver of the claps and the 'L' could be seen in the darkness.

"You kept it?" Hesitant fingers reclaimed the collar and it briefly vanished from sight before reappearing secured in its old position.

"Of course I did. It reminded me of you." He kissed the top of Light's head. "I love you."

"And I love you." Light responded without hesitation. "But if anybody asks, I was nowhere near the kitchen tonight."

L didn't even get a chance to ask what he meant, Light falling asleep after the comment leaving L to puzzle out what he meant. The following morning the residents of Whammy House were awoken by furious shouts in regards to the state of the kitchen.

"Not a word." L promised, smiling softly down at Light who still slumbered on.

/:/:/

" _The Powers are a threat that need to be neutralized. Project: Hostile Elimination, has commenced. May God have mercy on their souls._ "

…

The End.

 **Check out:**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Gasoline**

 **Heathens**

 **When Angels Fall**

 **Power Wielders: Bad Blood**


End file.
